


Well... Ain't This Awkward Extras

by Lemning, LostImmortality, Niskaru_Fanfictions



Series: A Rift in Universes [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 4th Wall Breaking, 4th Wall Fuckery, Confusion, Confusion for everyone, Fluff, I've created the 6th wall, Multiverse Shenanigans, Shenanigans, and proceeded to smash it into pieces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemning/pseuds/Lemning, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostImmortality/pseuds/LostImmortality, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niskaru_Fanfictions/pseuds/Niskaru_Fanfictions
Summary: This is where all the extra chapters for Well...Ain't This Awkward will be put, mainly for the fact that plot gets in the way, and I don't have room to post them in.Most of them WILL be cannon unless I specify otherwise, and you don't really have to read W...ATA if you want to specifically read these one-shots. While there may be a confusing part or two, it shouldn't inhibit the one-shot reading.Enjoy!





	1. Introduction

 

 Heyo! Before this is started I wanted to specify a few things.

 

boring, I know, but bare with me here.

 

 First of all this won't be updated very frequently, mainly because of the fact that, one, I'm already very busy, and two, the main story is my main focus. This will only be a side thing for those who want just a little more fluff with the skellies. Like I said before, this is also cannon to the story unless specified otherwise which means that, yes, a Reverse Harem is present in this as well.

 

 Another thing is.... well.... I don't know, I'm already running out of things to say.

 

*Insert  _It's Time To Stop_  Meme here*

 

Anyways, quite a bit of this may be one on one with the Sans' and Papyrus' though don't doubt that I'll have a little fun with a few competition chapters among the skeletons themselves.

 

 Anyways, I made this a bit in advance, so a chapter may be a bit, considering I only have the base idea for it, and not the full thing written out xD

 

I hope you all enjoy these little additions though! I'll see ya guys in the next chapter!


	2. This Is My Life Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was honestly too impatient to post this on the main story, so I decided that this would go on here as well xD
> 
> Despite that, this'll end up still showing on the main story, just a while from now
> 
> Also a big Thanks to my two Mates, Lemn and Lost for creating this chapter with me. It was a ton of fun to do, and I really suggest you check them out!

 

 

 

I slowly blinked open my eyes, and squinted against the sunlight filtering in through the window. I groaned and rolled over, not quite ready to wake up.

 

~~“Rise and shine sleepy head, you can’t go back to sleep now”~~

 

I shot back up in my bed, confused as to where the voice came from.

 

~~“That’s right, up you go, you’ve got quite the day ahead.”   (.....again)~~

 

~~**“damn, that’s like… a double fourth wall break… if that’s a thing, is that a thing?”** ~~

 

“ ~~I don’t think it is Mate, but now it will be.~~ ”

 

~~**“I don’t know, but now it feels like a triple break. We’ll need a new wall.”** ~~

 

“ ~~I suppose we will. 6th wall maybe?~~ ”

 

~~**_“Would that be somewhat like the sixth sense? That’d be cool. Reader can already see dead people, with all the skeletons around.”_ ** ~~

 

“ ~~It…. I suppose it could be.~~ ”

 

~~**_“_ guys, I don’t think the reader even knows what’s goin’ on here. _”_** ~~

 

The last voice was correct in that regard. Was I losing my mind? Was this the scars and stress finally breaking me down? I couldn’t tell at this point.

 

~~**_“_ the last voice was very sexy? ;) _”_** ~~

 

How did I hear a wink? I shouldn’t be able to. I was only awake for, what, less than a minute? And already too much was happening.

 

“What the fuck is going on?” I finally mumble out loud.

 

~~**_“_ woah! watch your fucking language! _”_** ~~

 

There was a laugh from one of the voices.

 

~~“Ah, I love doing that too. You beat me to it, Mate. Though I admit, it’s fun messing around with the Reader like this. Your writing style is perfect for fucking around with everything, Lemn. And Kyla, yours is perfect for making it even more amusing and serious at the same time.”~~

 

~~“... and before you guys say anything, sssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh take the compliments, because dammit it’s my story and I will compliment you both.”~~

 

~~**_“Hey, I’ll take what I can get. My humor is questionable at best_ ** (not) **_.”_ **~~

 

~~**“hey, nisquick, let's not get sidetracked here, the main goal of this is to get the reader’s phone number, set her up on a date with me, i take her out to a nice dinner and we run away together, ditching those skele-skrubs.”** ~~

 

What?

 

~~“I said accept the compliment, Lemn. You’re both amazing writers, and there’s a reason I love both of y’alls stories.”~~

 

“Now hold on, why do one of the disembodied voices want to ask me out??”

 

My door opens, and Blueberry sticks his head in, looking confused as to who I was talking to.

 

“MISS Y/N?”

 

“Hello there, little Blue.”

 

~~**“** **hey, future competition- i mean Blueberry.”** ~~

 

~~“Oh my god Lemn, I will fight you if you hurt the cinnamon roll.”~~

 

~~**_“Maybe fighting’s not the best idea?”_ ** ~~

 

~~“FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!”~~

 

~~**“listen, y/n I know you may be confused by what’s going on, but no worries, i can explain this all to you-”** ~~

 

~~“No.”~~

 

~~**“-or not!”** ~~

 

~~“Not yet, at least. The others will have to find out as well, and I don’t feel like saying the same thing about 50 times.”~~

 

~~**“i was trying to get on the reader’s good side…”** ~~

 

~~“You’ll do that plenty, I know it’s only a matter of time before you start the pick up lines â̊̃ͯ͏̶̨͢͞g͎͈̟͔̩ͧ̈́ͣ͘̕͘͜͟a̴̩͂ͥ͆͑ͪ̃ͩͨ̃̚͡î̟͖͔̂ͭ̆̕̕͝͏҉͟͠͏҉̷ǹ̸̰̦͐ͫ͋̿́̕͜͝͡.”~~

 

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?” Blueberry asks, looking around for the sources of the three voices.

 

~~**_“Don’t bother looking, dude. You won’t find anything. Well, not unless we want you to.”_ ** ~~

 

~~**“we’re ghosts.”** ~~

 

~~“We’re non-existent in this universe, technically.”~~

 

~~**“oooooohh~ i’m a ghost~** **”**~~

 

~~**“** **_SpoOoOkY”_ **~~

 

~~“Oooooooh”~~

 

“OH MY STARS! MISS, DON’T WORRY I’LL PROTECT YOU!” Blueberry rushed over to me and made a protective stance as if to ward away these… entities?

 

~~“It’s all fine, Blueberry, we don’t mean any harm.”~~

 

~~**“yeah…. heh, why would we mean any harm? that would be…. weird.”** ~~

 

~~“Well unless you count the fact that I caused… eeerrrr, ya know what, nah It’s all good.”~~

 

~~**_“I_ ** **am** **_one of the voices and I’m feeling vaguely threatened by you guys right now.”_ **~~

 

~~“Ssshhhh, don’t worry about it.”~~

 

“I’m very much so worrying about this. What did you do, erm…. person? Voice?”

 

~~“I suppose we could at least introduce ourselves. I’m Niskaru.”~~

 

~~**“you can call me tonight, cutie. ;)”** ~~

 

~~“.... That’s Lemning.”~~

 

~~**_“I go by Kyla, mostly because that’s my name.”_ ** ~~

 

~~“And that’s pretty much all you need to know, dear Y/n.”~~

 

I let out a huff of breath, “Well, I don’t really appreciate you breaking into my room, somehow, despite not being here. _And_ you guys pretty much invaded my privacy.”

 

~~**“technically though, we’ve been here most of the time without you realizing it.”** ~~

 

“Excuse me?!”

 

“PERHAPS THAT WAS AN… ERM… METAPHOR??” Blueberry said, recognizing his own weak explanation.

 

~~**_“Not a metaphor. Though, perhaps it might make more sense to say that we are you, while simultaneously we are not. Y’know?”_ ** ~~

 

 ~~“Kyla that makes no sense,”~~ Niskaru says teasingly.

 

~~“ **_Well, it made sense to me, but maybe that’s just because know what I know. I guess?”_ **~~

 

~~“.......... sure.”~~

 

~~**“okay, so, to put this a little more simply… cough cough, Nisquick, or Niskaru as you know her is the author and both of us are-”** ~~

 

A giggle is heard, and another voice joins the fray, only this time, with a body to accompany it. ...Sort of.

 

 _“Now this is something I have not seen in the many years on my life,”_ Thyelli comments, amused by the appearance of the voices, _“I never thought I would meet three of the five creators of this world.”_

 

“What? I ask, growing confused by Thyelli’s words.

 

_“These are essentially the people that have created this world. Gods, even to me and my brother, Y/n.”_

 

~~**“I wouldn’t consider myself that, personally, of my own world, sure… but not in this one.”** ~~

 

 ~~“I’m not one to really consider myself a god either,”~~ Niskaru said with a chuckle, ~~“but thank you, I suppose? I’ll just take it as a compliment.”~~

 

~~**_“I’m more of a filter, really. Gotta make sure your words make sense, unlike me.”_ ** ~~

 

 _“Maybe so, but in a way, both of you, including the others, have each left your own mark on this world, no matter how big or small it may be. It keeps all of this on track.”_ Thyelli counters. Aimed mainly towards Lemning and Kyla.

 

~~**“awe, anti-void queen lady that I can’t seem to remember the name to, you’re the best.”** ~~

 

~~“Oh my god, her name is literally in the dialogue above yours, Mate.”~~

 

~~**_“How cheesy. I love it. Thank you for your endless wisdom, glowy lady.”_ ** ~~

 

~~“Heh.”~~

 

At this point I was only further confused, but I decided not to dwell on it, lest I’d want to end up with a headache.

 

_“One thing that surprises me, is that the sudden power surge in this area hasn’t alerted my-”_

 

 **“I can’t leave for two damn days without the universe glitching, can I?”** Inanis interrupts, looking around for the people speaking.

 

 **“You really musn’t interrupt the flow of Time-Space Continuum like you three currently are. Even if we aren’t technically “real” to you, everything has repercussions.”** Inanis scolds.

 

~~**_“But, we_ ** **are** **_the space-time continuum.”_ **~~

 

 ~~“Nope.”~~ **“Nope.”** Inanis and Niskaru respond at the same time.

 

~~“Every universe and timeline is linked through the time-space continuum, real or not we don’t affect it of this world. Like the Void, it has it’s own existence that shouldn’t be tampered with.”~~

 

~~**_“Sure, but the reader didn’t know that…”_ ** ~~

 

~~“The Reader also doesn’t know the full extent of their power.”~~

 

“Huh?”

 

~~“You _are_ heir to Thyelli, Y/n. She was the _original_ ruler of the Anti-Void. Do you really think she doesn’t have connections to the Time-Space Continuum itself? Inanis does as well, but it has been banned and disregarded by them both from fear of completely erasing the existence of any world.”~~

 

**“.... Correct.”**

 

~~**“speaking of space and time, I think that the Reader has made a black hole in my heart that yearns for her love.”** ~~

 

Inanis, despite not being able to see anyone, somehow turns and looks Lemning directly in the eye, and holds their gaze for a solid minute.

 

~~**_“Oh dear, here we go again.”_ ** ~~

 

~~**“before you say anything, I know, that one was bad.”** ~~

 

Niskaru lets out a snort of amusement, ~~“come on Mate, we both know you’ve done better b̴̨̨̧͙̰̰̠̼̰͓̺̕͟e̵̢̢͘͠͡͏f̡̰͖͈̯̺҉o̷̲̖̙̻̮͘͟͏̡͡҉͡r̛̛̺̞̲̟͟͡ͅͅ҉̕͜͟e͇͇҉͘҉̶̢̨.”~~

 

~~**“I know… that one was embarrassing…”** ~~

 

 **“How have you already created a rip in the fabric of Time?”** Inanis asks, alarmed, at the distorted and glitched out word.

 

~~**“** **_It has happened before. A couple of lines up, actually.”_ ** ~~

 

 **“You must be careful with how you tread, young ones, you have no idea what you are doing to this world.”** Inanis growls out, **“Fix it, immediately.”**

 

~~**“I love you, but I don’t think you’re in control here, mate.”** ~~

 

Niskaru laughs, ~~“In the end, none of us truly are.”~~

 

… That didn’t make much sense, but the way the Niskaru had said it made it seem… belligerent. Or ominous? … both, I ended up deciding.

 

 **“...We will see,”** Inanis said after a moment of silence.

 

“ ~~Well, this was all fine and dandy, but I suppose it’s time to move on, yes? There’s only so much that can be put into one chapter, after all.~~ ”

 

“Now hold on a second-”

 

Y̶͔̜̥͈͙̺̲o͝͏̶̕͝u̷̸̢̧̧̧̟ ͇̪͉h͢e̷̞̠̦͇a̴̛̖̯̬̲̪̕͏r̜̺̖̭̹ ̗̻͖a̷̴̧̲̼̤͖̩͔͚͢͠͠ ̩͕͇̰̺͓͠͝r̴̵̨͙͘͘͟͞i̤͍p̰,̸̷̡̧̛̹͓͎̣̝͟ ̰͘͢͞d͎̭̫͔̰ȩ̟̦̕ş̛̗̬̥̬̬̗̕͜͢͝p̨̡̗̰͖̳͘͜͟͠i̴̷̵̭͟͏͝t̞e̴̹͡ ̵̸̭̹̘͢ͅn̢͇̬o̧̹͔͞҉̛͢t̷̖͔̥̰̦͘͘͢͡͡͞ͅh̷̢̕̕͢i̩͕̼̻͢͞͠ͅn̨̮̪͕̥͔͟g̸̶̡͘͡҉ ̻̯̺͕̰ḅḙ̶̛̦̹͍͈̕҉҉i͎͓̱̜̱̫͘͟͠n҉̶̕͢g̵̡̮̞͉̕͢͞͝ ̶̢͡d̹͚̬̳̱̳҉̢͘͟a̵̵̡͡҉̸͠m̵̴̸̢̡ḁg͈̹̦̰҉̨̛͢͠ḙ̢̻͉̠͎҉̕͢ḏ͏̧,̧̛͍͇̕͝ ̶̷̬̘̭̜̘̻̮͠͡a̵͔̖̟͠҉̸͝n̮͎̲̥̳͇͏̵͟͡d͙̺͏ ̸̨̢̦̙͓̖͘͡s͚͏̕o̬̦͉̗͡҉̡҉m̳͝͝͠e̸̴̸̢̦̹͍͖̪̕͜҉h̶̙̖̦͍̯͏̵̨͜͢͠ǫ̥̜͟͠ͅw̶̷̧̛̺̯̤̹̖͘̕͜ ̡̪͍͟͝r͙͎͈͚͙̺҉̛ḛ̶̛̮̝̝̬̲͘͟a̵̷̴̵l̥̞̠̺̕͏̢͘i̮͖̩͠t̵҉y͕͔̗̣̩͉̮͢҉̴̷͢͝ ̟̼̙̬f̶̲̜̱͇͏̕͘͏a̴̞d͜e̡̛͔̻͎͘͠s̵̶̨͙͓͈͢͞͝ͅ ̸̶̢͟͟͞͠a͈͚͙̤w̨̠̜͚͇͜͡ͅ҉̢҉a̻͠͡͡y̷̡̭͜͠,̜͞͏ ̗͉̲a̴͔ņ̸͎̝̜͓͕͜ͅ҉͏̧d͍͇͙ ̴̪̥͙͓҉͢҉͜͏t̡̖̳̲̣̤̰͘͜h͔̯̭̗̠͇͜͝ę͉̱̤̲̤̗̭ ̗̭̯n̥̘͠͠e͖̩̕͠͞͠x̷̸̫͙͉̼͘̕͟t̡̨̫̼̬͚ ̡̪o̷̠̘̰̞̺͝҉n̢͉͓̜̜͇̕ͅ҉̵e̴̸̢̹͙͏ ̗҉f̢҉͝͏̷̢̢o҉̴̸̡̨͜l̴̶̨̟̰̺͕҉̵̵ļ̺̹̘̫͈̹̖̕͏o̮͎̫̖w̶̨̧̲̞͎s̷̩͓̳ ̷̻̼̖̘̤͕̦̕͟͜͞a̷̲̭̮̞͟͜͠f͘͞͝͏̶͢͡t̲͕e̶̶͈̩̥͉͚̥͔̕̕͠͞͞ŗ͜ͅ

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that most of these could also act as stand alone one-shots, but the keyword is most for this. So yeah, if you want to read this one, then you'll have to read W...ATA to know what's even going on here xD


	3. Oh Look, This 4th Wall is Non-Existent

 

 

 

~~ “I see a stray little Reader with Geno,” ~~ Niskaru says out of nowhere, startling me, as I look away from Geno and around the room.

 

“You guys are back?” I ask cautiously.

 

~~ “Of course. We aren’t that easy to get rid of.” ~~

 

~~**“my feelings, y/n… i thought we had something together.”** ~~

 

~~**_“_ ** **_I don’t know that we ever left.”_ ** ~~

 

“so these are the voices that you said you heard?” Geno questioned, looking for any sign of us appearing.

 

“Yes, this is them. Let’s see… there was Niskaru, Kyla and….. The Flirt….. Lemning.” I say, glancing around.

 

~~**“jealous, Geno?”** ~~

 

~~ “I love how you think that Lemning is  _ currently _ flirting with you. You haven’t seen any of it yet, sweet Reader.” ~~

 

~~**“** **_There hasn’t even been_ ** **that** **_many pick-up lines…yet”_ ** ~~

 

“...why would i be jealous?” Geno asks

 

“There has been enough,” I reply, getting weary at what else could be said.

 

Ink joins Geno and I in the living room, seemingly interested by the conversation currently happening.

 

“What’s going on over here?” He asks, looking a bit confused.

 

~~**“I’m stealin’ yo girl.”** ~~

 

~~ “Lemning, Ink s̶̪̘̜̜̞͈̦̻͞t̢̛̛̺̼̞͚̥̺̼̫͙͠͡͝҉i̸̡̮͕̗̳̻̻͓̥̹͜͞l̛̬̥̘̱̱͎l̛͞͏ ͚̰̩̗i̧̡̱̲̹͚͕͚͜͜͡͞ͅͅs͏n̨̧̢̲̭̘̖̹̠͘͜͠'͓͚̗̼̦̦t͖͈̥ ̨̡̟̙͚҉̨̛a͔͖̬̤̫̠͓͠wa̷̧̳̹͕̬͖̬̳͏ŗ̶̵̡̟̳͇̖͘͢҉̶̢ȩ̶̴̜̕͘͝͠ ̶̻̩̝͕̕̕͠͏̧̢̨͟ơ̸̧̧̗͚͖͇̟̻̝ͅ͏҉f̸̸̴̷̛̺̥͘͡ ͏̧͠͡͏̨͘a̷̢̧̛͓̘̫̤͚̕͘͘͢ͅl̸̵̛͚̕͟͜͜͝l̮̭̥̩͢҉ ̱̖͙̼̣̰͏̛҉h̶̘̖͚̗̜͖̙̕͜͢͝͞i̴̡̬̙̮̟͕͝҉̷҉s̷̡͝ ̸̴̴̜̕͟ņ̶̸̛̛̛̖͢e̶͎̜̮̰̭̩̥͔͘͠w ̧̱͚̞͏̶̷̶̴͘͜e̶̵̮̤̱̘̪͚̞̤͝m̸̶͎͘͏ǫ̧̪̦̻͚̬̥̥̘͘t̷̸̳̙͘i̫̹̼̟̬̮̩̼ǫ̯̥̦̪͇͉̱̗҉̢͞͞n̡̖͓̹͇͔͙̟͘ͅs̛̥̗̤̝̖͇͝͝.͎̬͈͟ ̵̛̻̬͓̣̟̳̰̕͜͢H̷̨̛̯͇̼̰̱̦͝͠͡͝ḙ ̛̘͈̗̤̬͜͜͡d̻̞̫̙̰̝̲̮̻͝҉҉̵̡o̷̷̸̧̧͎̘͢ę̵̧̛͜͡͏̶̵s̜̮̺̲͈̟̲̕͢͞͝ͅn̘̹͍͈͖̣͙̰ͅ'̶̴̢̝͢͜ͅt͓͢͟͞͞ ̯̻̕͢͠͏̷̶͏r̤̟̭͍e̷̢̠͉̣̟͚̞͙͔͢͟͡ͅạ̡̘̟̩҉͢ļ̵͇̮̫̘͚͚̪̤̥̕͢į̴̵̟̖̖̯̭͓͘͏ẓ͉̙̳͙̩̘̟ḙ͓̝̕͢͏ ̷̵̢͟ţ̶̷̸̨̡͉̳͟͞ẖ̜̦̼̦͢ą̡̨͓͚̪͍̥̺t͎̖̤̜͜ ̗̠̹̥͕̫̹̥ͅh̵̡̨̛̹̲͍̱͚͕̺̪̲͘͜͠͡e̵̵̷̝̰̲͙͓̪͉͈̺͠͞'̹̱s͔͓̭̭̠͓͙͔͘͢͜͠ ̸̡̧̝̣̘͎͙̮̕͏͏̵̡i̦҉͜͡n̢̤͓͈̙̯̻͍͎̕͝͡ ̷̷̵̸͎͍͝l͢͜͏̷̶̧o̴̶̢̨̼̩̘͕̥̕͢͢v̴̶̢̯͎̝͉͍͟͝͝͠͡e͖̗͈҉͡ ̵͔̲̭̼̺̱̣̬w͚̙͏̷̕i̶̮ͅ҉͝t̨̧̯̹̦̫̭̱̼͜͞͡͞ͅ҉̸h̡̛̠̥̠͡ ̡͍͙̻̼͖̫̙͔̝Ỵ̡̼̕͜͞͏̵/̶̰̞̫͉͚͇̠͚͞n̜̰̻̙̘̦͈͢͠͏̵̢̕͏͠ ̴̵̢̞͉̰̺̙͟͜͢͠͝ͅy̶̪̺͚͢e͖ṱ̷̨̛̤̕͘͟͟͡ͅ.̷̵̵̛̤̻͚͖̦̖̱͜͞͝” ~~

 

~~**“cough- right, sorry, i mean… i’m stealin’** **_someone’s_ ** **girl.”** ~~

 

~~ “Good job, Mate” ~~ Niskaru laughs,  ~~ “Eh it’ll be fine, I can fix this once we finish messing around.” ~~

 

“Stealing my girl? I- …. What were we talking about again.” Ink cuts off mid sentence.

 

~~ “Ah, classic Ink. Always so forgetful.” ~~

 

“i don’t understand how you’re talking to us if you aren’t even here!” Geno pipes up.

 

~~**_“You don’t really need to understand it.”_ ** ~~

 

“i’d prefer to,” Geno mumbles out.

 

~~**“I’ve got a feeling it’d be difficult to explain.”** ~~ I heard Lemning chuckle. 

 

~~ “We created this world, so we can basically do as we please… well, almost. There  _ are _ limits, of course. For the sake of no spoilers, I refuse to get into it, dear Geno.” ~~

 

~~**“most of the rules apply to me though… and not flirting quite as much as I would like to- with you dear reader, specifically.”** ~~

 

~~**_“Also, we won’t bring anyone back from the dead, so don’t ask.”_ ** ~~

 

~~ “Now don’t go saying that now, Kyla…. there are certain… instances that are the exception.” ~~

 

~~**_“Okay,_ ** **I** **_won’t do it. It doesn't follow the genie rules. They can though. Apparently.”_ ** ~~

 

~~ “Well, more like it was already done. After all, there is no Reader insert story without it’s Reader. Weapon learned that the hard way.” ~~

 

~~**_“... Fair point.”_ ** ~~

 

~~**“wait- can we go back to the bringing people back from the dead part? see, I’ve got a cat I named buzz when I was a kid, can I bring him back in here?”** ~~

 

~~ “there is sadly a difference from the world created and the one we live in, Mate. I can’t help ya there.” ~~

 

~~**“I know! but i was wondering if we could write him in!”** ~~

 

~~ “Well, knock yourself out, I suppose. But don’t expect me to write his character as well.” ~~

 

 ~~ **“okay!”**~~ there was a faint meow that followed Lemning’s words. 

 

“Ooh,” Ink looks down at the orange striped cat that now rests in his arms, “Look at you, little guy.”

 

A bump is heard, and in through the doorway comes Tone, just as Ink leaves, cooing at the animal as he goes.

 

~~**_“And, so much for that… there he goes with your cat.”_ ** ~~

 

“Probably gonna draw it, stop halfway through, and forget why he was drawing it, to be honest with ya.”

 

~~**“watch out ink, it’s a ghost cat.”** ~~

 

“i hear talking,” Tone mumbles out, tilting his head slightly to hear better.

 

~~ “Eh, I can’t have ya walking like this, Tone, here ya go.” ~~

 

With a swirl of white surrounding Tone, he blinks his sockets, and suddenly the music note in his socket brightens, “what….?”

 

“What?” I parrot.

 

“... i can fucking see.”

 

~~ “Wow, that’s the first time I’ve ever heard Tone curse…. ever.” ~~

 

~~**“wait, what can he ‘fucking see’ again? I wasn’t paying attention.”** ~~

 

~~ “Lemning, it’s a few lines above you.” ~~ Niskaru chuckles,  ~~ “Good job, Mate.” ~~

 

~~**“okay, yep, i see that part now. sorry about that everyone, sorry mom, sorry dad. sorry Kyla sorry Nisquick… let’s just move on then.”** ~~

 

~~ “At this point we’re not even fucking around with the story, we’re just fucking around in general, but it’s still great.” ~~

 

~~**_“I feel like we all just live in a constant state of confusion.”_ ** ~~

 

~~**“you just described me to a tee, mate.”** ~~

 

~~ “I second that…. both of those sentences, actually.” ~~

 

“What is even going on anymore?” I finally chime in.

 

~~ “Nobody knows, Y/n. Not even us.” ~~

 

~~**“uh- will you date me? here’s a paper mark yes, no, or maybe ;)”** ~~

 

“.... What?”

 

I start to hear a small chant of ‘do it, do it, do it,’ and ‘I ship it,’ from Niskaru.

 

**_“ ~~Did you add a ‘most definitely’ box?”~~_ **

 

~~**“sorry, I almost forgot! here, i’ll just fix that.”** ~~

 

“What even is my life anymore?” I ask, mostly to myself.

 

~~ “I ask that question everyday, dear Y/n.” ~~

 

 ~~ **“here, i’ll see if I can give you a pen and paper if you’re too embarrassed to tell me your feeling up front.”**~~ I watched as two objects appeared in my hands. 

 

I held them, and lo and behold, that very same paper described was now in my hands.

 

~~ “Alrighty, what a perfect time to cut this off don’t you think, Mates?” ~~ Niskaru says cheekily.

 

~~**“i’m sure i can wait for a response, take your time sweetheart.” ;)** ~~

 

I slowly check off one box and fold up the paper.

 

~~ “Alrighty, looks like everything’s good here. I’ll make sure that this mess is cleaned up before it does some  _ actual _ damage to the  _ current _ plot line. Don’t worry Y/n, it’ll be a while, but you’ll remember eventually.” ~~

 

“Wait, what?” I ask.

 

~~**“I’ll call you!”** ~~

 

~~ “When she remembers, maybe.” ~~

 

~~ “Alright, Kyla any last words before this is cut short so Lemn is left in suspension of the answer?” ~~

 

~~**_“No… we’ll be back soon enough…” ;)_ ** ~~

 

~~ “Great! Now… time to clean this up.” ~~

 

“Wait, but my answer is-”

 

~~_ W̭̮̞͎͟͟h͕ͅo̵̴̘̠͢͠o̠͏̡͞͏p̧̮͈̫̭ͅs̸̢͍̞̺͖͟͝,̯̤̬̯͏̷ t̴̛͔̟̫h̷̡̡͍̥͖̳̖iş̛̤͎͔̘͞ͅ ̛͇i̸̧̛̹͉s͉̯̪̯͚n͢͠'͓̜͘͜t̜̟̻̘ ̥̱̗̘̮͠ș͢͞u̶͕̘͚҉̴p̷͕͢ͅp͓̼͖̳o̸̗s͉͎̼̬͞e̴̤͖̖͞ͅd ̷̨͎̱̬̱̮t̴̷̴̨̖o̴̡̕ ̴̷̡͙̦̖̠̲͜be̴̛̠͝ ̵̴̟̞͝͠͡h̻̼̕͟͝e͢͞r̷̢̢̬̯̠̕e͚̖̹͢ͅ.̺̯̙͚҉͡ ̨̹̱͔̪͜͢͜S͍o̼̪͔̼͡͏̛͞r̴̨͖͢ry̷̸̹̦͇̰͜͡͞,̣̺ ͔͟҉̸͢l͞e̲̱̣̳ͅt͙ͅ ̢̺͚͓m̞͘͜e ̡͢͡͡f̢̕i͕̲͉͎͠x̷̹̱͕ ̠̜̣̥̲t̷̸̵̕͡h̴̨̞̼̖͏̢a͎҉̕t̴̩͓̗̟̹.̟̪̙͠ͅ _ ~~


End file.
